1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card edge connector provided with a housing connector in which a plurality of terminal fittings are juxtaposed in a harness-side housing and a board-side connector in which a circuit board is attached to a board-side housing is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-091047. The plurality of terminal fittings are individually accommodated in a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers provided in the harness-side housing and positioned so as not be displaced in a juxtaposition direction. On the other hand, a plurality of contact portions are provided at the same intervals as the terminal fittings on a connecting edge part of the circuit board. When the two housings are connected, the plurality of terminal fittings and the plurality of contact portions of the circuit board are resiliently brought into contact.
PBT resin (polybutylene terephthalate) is widely used as a material of the harness-side housing and glass epoxy resin is widely used as a material of the circuit board. A linear expansion coefficient of the PBT resin is approximately 100 ppm/C.°, whereas that of the glass epoxy resin is approximately 10 to 15 ppm/C.°. The material of the harness-side housing and that of the circuit board have largely different linear expansion coefficients.
In the case of installing such a card edge connector under a high-temperature environment such as an engine room, the juxtaposition interval of the terminal fittings and that of the contact portions of the circuit board deviate, wherefore contact reliability may be reduced.
The prevent invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to improve contact reliability.